Corazón Roto
by Etherias Nikko Dragneel
Summary: Por cosas del Destino, perdió lo que más le importaba en este mundo... Su luz se ha ido para siempre... Por ello, sus amistades le han hecho esta pequeña jugada, para ver si conocer a alguien, le devuelve la sonrisa... [Esta historia participa en el Reto "Cita a Ciegas" del Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos"]
**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo mágico es propiedad intelectual de Hiro "Troll-sama" Mashima. "Chevrolet", "Camaro" "z/28" y todo lo referente a ese modelo son propiedad de General Motors. "Ford", "Mustang" "Shelby" "GT500" "King Cobra" y todo lo referente a ese modelo son propiedad de Ford Motor Company y Shelby American Inc. Sólo la historia es de inspiración propia.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Diferente línea de tiempo. Algo de OOC en los personajes –nadie es perfecto en este tema y menos yo jejee-.

 _ **Atención:**_ _Esta extraña historia participa en el Reto_ _ **"Cita a Ciegas"**_ _del Foro_ _ **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**_

* * *

 _ **Corazón Roto**_

 _Capítulo Único_

* * *

" _Adelante adelante, vamos vamos, es hora de apostar… ¿Quién se llevará la victoria de la noche, eh? En media hora se enfrentarán, ¡vayan preparando la pasta, pequeños!"_

En un pequeño poblado al norte de Dallas, condado de Texas, en las afueras de dicho poblado siempre se reunían los chicos a pasarla bien con sus coches. Aprovechaban los vastos desiertos para correr arrancones. Los arrancones eran carreras de un cuarto de milla, la ciencia era ver, quien llegaba primero al final, y ser el rey de las carreras. Pronto el lugar sería reconocido nacionalmente y una pista de arrancones se levantaría en el lugar, haciéndola la Pista más reconocida de todo el condado.

Corría el año de 1971. Era una época liberal, no existía muchos de los aparatos electrónicos de hoy en día. Los televisores aún eran de acceso limitado para todos. Era la época, donde la diversión se encontraba más en las calles que en cualquier otro lugar. Fiestas, discotecas, cualquier cosa era válida si podías salir a divertirte, y claro, si te podías escapar de tus padres.

A las tres de la madrugada había poco tráfico en las calles oscuras del pueblo, y Lyon Vastia se sentía el dueño del mundo. Como cada fin de semana desde que pudo conseguir su licencia, Lyon se escapaba todas las noches con su precioso auto. Desde poco más de la medianoche paseaba sin rumbo en su Chevrolet Camaro z/28 amarillo año 1969. Tenía 17 años y cursaba tercer año en la secundaria. Por las tardes trabajaba en una lunchería; con sus ahorros y un buen préstamo se había comprado el Camaro, su bien más preciado. Disfrutaba de la sensación de libertad y de poder puro que le daba el auto. Debido al color del auto y lo rápido que acostumbraba a andar, disfrutaba de la admiración de sus amistades, y causaba furor entre las chicas de su edad, especialmente en Sherria Blendy. Sherria, de cabello rojo, con 16 años, cursaba segundo año y tenía un cuerpo sumamente espectacular.

Lyon miró el reloj en la consola central del tablero: era casi la hora. Dobló por la calle Dearborn, donde vivía Sherria, apagó las luces y el motor y dejó que el coche se deslizara hasta detenerse bajo la copa de un gran arce. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Sherria apareció junto al muro que rodeaba su casa de madera blanca, corrió al auto y subió. Su dentadura blanca y sus ojos violetas brillaban bajo la pálida luz. Temblaba de excitación. Se deslizó sobre el tapizado de cuero hasta quedar justo al lado de Lyon.

Aquella noche se escapaban como siempre lo hacían los fines de semana a los arrancones, a disfrutar de las carreras. Llegaron al sitio de encuentro y, como siempre, Lyon iba a formarse para participar con su Camaro. Sherria se bajaba del auto e iba a las gradas a apoyarle. Quién diría que esa sería la última vez que lo vería con vida.

Las carreras sucedieron una tras otra con naturalidad, como siempre, con muchas gomas quemadas y motores reventados, exprimidos al máximo por manos inexpertas que los fundían en un amago de ganarles a otros más poderosos. Los reyes siempre eran los Chevrolet, por sus poderosos motores de 350 y 427 pulgadas cúbicas. Hoy no era la excepción, aunque esta vez, sería diferente.

Le tocó el turno a Lyon, este estaba emocionado por competir, ya podría imaginarse al final de la recta ganando como siempre gracias a su todopoderoso Camaro z/28. Pero le llamó la atención un misterioso coche negro a su lado. Por las líneas, se notaba que se trataba de un Mustang, pero este era diferente. Aquel no era un Mustang ordinario. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando logró ver al dueño de aquel Mustang y su marca. Era su hermano, Gray Fullbuster, y su legendario Eleanor; Un Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 King Cobra altamente modificado. Se sentía furioso, al lado de él, estaba el hermano que una vez lo abandonó y se marchó, para jamás volver.

Aquello no le detuvo de iniciar la carrera. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra el legendario Eleanor, pero correría, no huiría como un cobarde, lo haría pedazos, y su leyenda no sería más que una farsa. Así mismo, proclamaría al Camaro como el más poderoso del circuito de arrancones.

La carrera inició. Ambos coches arrancaron apenas se dio el semáforo en verde y el Mustang se quedó atrás, debido al alto poder de torque que tenía, sus llantas no dejaban de deslizarse ni siquiera poniendo segunda marcha. Lyon aprovechó eso y escapó con el Camaro, ya iba en tercera velocidad a una distancia bastante lejana de su enemigo. Sherria aupaba a Lyon desde las gradas viéndolo acercarse con rapidez, pues estaba casi al final del circuito, en la meta, para verlo ganar. Pero aquello estaba lejos de terminar.

Quinta marcha, Lyon iba a más de 225 km/h, proclamándose ganador absoluto, hasta que vio el retrovisor. No duró segundos su ventaja; en milésimas Eleanor había alcanzado a su Camaro y le había rebasado, como pasaría un Ferrari 250GTO a una tortuga. Esto cabreó a Lyon, quien afincó el pie sobre el acelerador haciendo que el Camaro rugiera con más fuerza, acercándole a la zona roja de las rpm, sobrecalentando el motor. No quería perder, no podía, no en frente de Sherria.

Ahí fue donde vino lo peor. El motor estalló al durar demasiado tiempo en la zona roja, a unas 7900 vueltas del cigüeñal por minuto. Lyon perdió el control del Camaro ante la explosión, haciendo que el mismo se descontrolase a más de 260 km/h, impactando contra la defensa del canal, haciendo que el coche volase por los aires en vueltas de campana. Y se dirigía a las gradas.

Sherria lo vio venir, pero se quedó en shock. Sabía que era el auto de Lyon, sabía que era el auto de su novio pero, no se movió. A punto de aplastarle el auto, sólo pudo observar cómo era tumbada al suelo lejos del impacto. Atontada por la situación y totalmente fuera de sí misma, Sherria perdió el conocimiento, sus ojos se le cerraban mientras alguien trataba de despertarle…

* * *

 _2 años después…_

La vida para Sherria Blendy había cambiado desde entonces. Nunca supo quién la había salvado, ni cómo llegó al hospital. Sólo supo que su novio estaba en terapia intensiva, y días después, asistió a su funeral.

Todo atisbo de luz y de amabilidad se había ido de ella. Para ella nada importaba más que su preciado novio. Ella era una predicadora del amor, por encima de todas las cosas, pero sin él, no tenía fuerzas para vivir.

Sus amigos trataron de ayudarla, pero poco o nada podían hacer Sherry, su prima, o Wendy, su mejor amiga, para ayudarle. No se les ocurría nada, no lograban traerla de vuelta. Aquella niña tierna se había ido para siempre. Todo lo que intentaron, se les iba por un tubo y no funcionaba. Así que se rindieron.

¿O tal vez no…?

Ahí estaba sentada en una especie de cafetería. La misma tenía mucho rosa por todos lados, combinado con colores crema. Los asientos que circundaban las mesas eran de cuero rojo. Había pedido una malteada a la chica de patines, una cosa común en las cafeterías de la época. Miró a su alrededor, frente a ella estaba en otra mesa una chica bajita, de largo cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas, ojos que se veían nerviosos bajo los pequeños lentes que los cubrían. Le saludó con la mano y luego le hizo señas de que tuviera suerte, gesto que extrañó a Sherria.

La camarera llegó con la malteada y Sherria esta vez la notó; Rubia de ojos café y con una enorme delantera, la cual de un modo u otro no le afectaba, pero sabía de alguien que tal vez se acomplejaría al verlas. Rió internamente ante ello y recibió la malteada, para escuchar luego el comentario de la chica.

— Vaya, esta vez hay dos chicas y un chico esperando… Espero que tu cita sea perfecta…

Sherria no pudo evitar escupir la malteada en la mesa. Acto reflejo la chica limpió la misma.

— ¿Qué cosa…? ¿Cita? ¡Yo no he venido a ninguna cita! ¡Yo sólo espero a mi mejor amiga! —dijo Sherria con fastidio, a lo que la chica contestó— Pues esta mesa siempre las reservan los organizadores de citas a ciegas… Me temo que te trajeron sin decirte nada…

Aquella chica sonrió y luego le guiñó el ojo, para que Sherria enseguida se cabreara.

" _Esto debe ser obra de Wendy… Me las va a pagar esa enana mentirosa…"_

Cavilaba en sus pensamientos cuando un chico apareció frente a ella, llamando su atención.

— Disculpe... ¿Es usted Sherria…? —dijo aquel chico.

— Depende, ¿Quién la solicita…? —dijo ella con fastidio— Si eres el chico con el cual tengo una supuesta "cita" —hizo las comillas con los dedos de sus manos— Déjame decirte que estás equivocado… yo no pedí venir a esta cita…

Aquel chico se sintió avergonzado pero, lejos de demostrarlo se sentó frente a ella. Sherria le miró con expresión de "¿No es mejor que te largues…?", mas no se inmutó, se acomodó un poco y luego le miró con serenidad.

— Oh vamos… ¿No se trata de esto una cita a ciegas…? Sería raro que salgas sin siquiera conocerme… Podríamos divertirnos… —dijo él con una sonrisa algo provocadora, aunque a los ojos de ella parecía la de un acosador porque ella se asustó levemente e intentó marcharse— Lo siento, lo siento… —la tomó de un brazo antes de que saliera— No era mi intención que te asustases, es que… Es que… Es mi primera vez ante una chica y no sabía como actuar…

Y era la verdad, sus amigos no eran precisamente unos angelitos y le había dicho las peores formas de conocer a una chica. Bueno, tener amigos como Erick y Sawyer era bueno, casi como tener enemigos.

Después de ver la cara del chico, Sherria simplemente rodó los ojos y se sentó. Vio en él algo que no veía desde hace mucho; inseguridad y nerviosismo ante una chica.

— Sólo me quedaré un rato… No más… En media hora me iré… —dijo Sherria, a lo que él asintió de forma instantánea— Eso, con eso me conformo… Será un gusto compartir esa media hora contigo… Me llamo Jellal, Jellal Fernandes…

— Sherria Blendy, es un gusto…

Pasaron un par de horas hablando. A Sherria al final se le hizo gracioso lo mal que el chico la pasaba tratando de sacarle conversación. Era verdad, el chico a leguas parecía nunca haber tenido conversaciones con alguna chica. Eso le pareció tierno y a la vez tan divertido. No se había divertido así en mucho tiempo… Hasta que llegó la pregunta indeseada…

— ¿Qué…? Dije algo malo… Perdón, no quise preguntarte sobre ello, tal vez es que sea que tienes y no quieres… —fue interrumpido por Sherria— Murió…

Jellal abrió los ojos ampliamente. No esperaba una respuesta así, esperaba algo más como un "no te importa" o "¿Por qué la pregunta?" antes que eso. Un silencio incómodo surgió entre ambos.

— Creo que mejor me voy… —dijo Jellal al ver que había metido la pata— Lo siento por incomodarte… Siento mucho haber preguntado eso…

Antes de que se parase, Sherria lo detuvo…

— No, no fue tu culpa… Siento haberme quedado así pero, a pesar de que pasó hace ya dos años, aún no logro sacarlo de mi mente…

Jellal se quedó mirándole y luego, sin saber si era lo mejor o no, esperando el golpe si metía la pata, se aventuró a indagar.

— Si quieres hablar con alguien, puedo escucharte… No prometo sacarte de tu malestar, pero puedo ser un hombro donde puedas desahogarte… —la chica susurró un leve "gracias" y el peliazul continuó— Me puedes decir, ¿Cómo fue que murió…?

La chica suspiró amargamente y luego miró la copa vacía de malteada por unos segundos. Jellal estuvo a punto de decirle que si era muy doloroso no le contase hasta que ella empezó a hablar.

— Fue hace dos años, en las carreras de arrancones del desierto… —al peliazul algo en su mente prendió las alarmas— Él estaba corriendo contra un Mustang negro cuando su Camaro perdió el control y chocó contra la isla… El coche…

— Voló por los aires y se estrelló contra las gradas… —le interrumpió Jellal. Sherria le miraba confundida— Exacto… ¿Cómo lo…? —nuevamente le interrumpió el peliazul— Sé… Pues, yo estuve allí…

Ambos quedaron en silencio otra vez… Silencio que esta vez aplacó Jellal…

— Entonces eras tú… —dijo Jellal después de un rato. Sabía que esa chica le sonaba de algún lado, se le hacía conocida y después de tanto pensarlo, lo había deducido— Tú eras la chica que se quedó en shock, la cual no se movía ante el auto que estaba por caerle encima…

— Como… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso…? —inquirió Sherria al oírlo hablar.

— Porque yo te salvé… Sherria…

Aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado, desde el choque del coche de su novio hasta el momento en el que estuvo a punto de morir aplastada. Y de repente estaba en el hospital… A no ser que…

— Como… ¿Como lo hiciste…? —dijo ella hecha un mar de confusiones.

— Pues… Yo estaba a un lado de ti… No sé si me recuerdas pero Erick sí que se acordaba de ti… No dejó de molestarme con que quería hablarte pero Sorano le incomodaba… En eso vimos el choque estruendoso y venir el auto, así que corrimos… Pero tú no te moviste… Te quedaste en la barandilla como si nada, como si te hubieran hipnotizado… Entonces tuve que correr a sacarte de allí… Y una vez pudimos saltar lejos, te desmayaste…

Sherria escuchaba con atención sin poder creerlo. Estaba allí, viva y todo por este chico que nisiquiera pudo alguna vez darle las gracias, ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía!

— Yo… Yo… —empezó a gimotear y varias lágrimas empezaron a bajar de sus azulinos ojos— Gracias… ¡Muchas gracias!

Jellal se asustó al verla llorar pero luego vio que era por agradecimiento.

— No tienes que hacer esto, sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, Sherria… Es simplemente una ayuda… —decía tratando de calmarla…

— No, debo agradecerte porque… Si no fuera por ti, horita estuviera muerta… En serio… —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

— Bue… Bueno, no es nada no te preocupes… —dijo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo.

— Vale… Gracias de nuevo, en serio… Y… ¿Qué te parece si la siguiente cita yo e invito…? Vamos, como agradecimiento… —le dijo Sherria ya mucho mejor.

Jellal amplió las cejas, ¿En serio le había dicho de otra cita?

— Yo, yo no sé qué decir… Esto… —Sherria le interrumpió— Sólo dime, ¿Te gustan los autos…?

Jellal asintió, y la chica sonrió felizmente— Ven, tengo un Camaro RS del '68 que te va a encantar… —le dijo invitándole a salir…

Lejos de la mesa, en la barra estaban tres figuras charlando muy sospechosamente, dos de ellas con sombrero, lentes oscuros y una gabardina que los cubría completamente.

— Todo salió mejor de lo que planearon chicos… La cita a ciegas fue un éxito… —decía la camarera que atendió a Sherria y Jellal, la cual hablaba con los dos ocultos.

— Le dije a Wendy que lo mejor era esto… Las malteadas siempre resuelven todo… —sorbía la suya el chico al cual unas hebras rosas se le escabullían por entre el sombrero.

— No sólo eso… Todo fue gracias a Lucy-san y su casa de citas… Eso nos ayudó mucho con Sherria-san… —decía la otra voz, proveniente de la otra persona más bajita y también oculta bajo una gabardina.

— Bueno, eso era de esperarse… Ustedes dos están juntos gracias a esa cita a ciegas que tuvieron aquí… —confesó la camarera, de nombre Lucy.

— Seeeh, no me lo recuerdes… Ese día casi le arruino el vestido a Wendy… —decía el chico.

— ¡Y estuviste a punto de dejarla desnuda, Natsu…! —dijo entre risas Lucy, ambos miraban a la otra chica, que estaba más roja que un tomate, lo cual alertó al chico— ¿Estás bien, Wendy?

— N-no te preocupes por e-eso, Natsu-san… No, no me molesta… De-debido a ese accidente fue que nos hicimos m-más cercanos… —admitió Wendy— Además, debemos agradecerle a Lucy-san por lo de la cita de igual forma, así como lo conocí, así ayudó a Sherria a ser feliz…

Una voz tras ella le hizo estremecerse…

— Escuché que alguien dijo mi nombre… —vio entre los pliegues de la gabardina a la altura del cuello ese cabello azul que reconocería donde fuere— Espera… ¿Wendy…?

La chica se volteó nerviosa y se quitó los lentes— Ho-hola, Sherria-san…

— Wendy… ¿Qué haces tú aquí…? ¿Con quién estás…? —Natsu se volteó y se mostró ante ella sonriendo— ¿Natsu? Esperen, ustedes dos que hicieron…

— Fue idea de Wendy-chan… Sherria… —exclamó la rubia tras el mostrador sonriendo.

— Espera… ¿Idea de que…? —su mirada fue a la de ellos tres que miraban al peliazul, y de ellos a Jellal, entonces cayó en cuenta de todo— ¡WENDYYYYY!

La pequeña peliazul saltó de la silla giratoria del bar y empezó a correr, con Sherria atrás, dejando a Lucy y Natsu con largas risas, a las que terminó uniéndose Jellal…

— ¡Vuelve aquí, Wendy!

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo –** Bueno, algo menos elaborado y tal vez algo confuso, pero es lo que se me ocurrió para esta inusual y loca pairing XDD

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura que con mucho gusto y dedicación he traído para ustedes y para competir en el **reto "Cita a Ciegas"** del foro **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"** del cual soy Moderador, y os invito a que se pasen por el mismo si son megafanáticos de Fairy Tail. Si quieren compartir con gente amena y divertida sobre nuestra serie favorita, jugar divertidos juegos, participar en nuestro juego de Rol y en los retos como este, sólo deben pasarse por allí y encantados los recibiremos…

Si el Fic te gustó, dale pulgar arriba -fav- y compártelo con tus amigos, deja un preciado review que eso me ayuda a crecer como escritor y saber cual fue tu reacción al leer esta historia. Suscríbete a mi perfil para recibir más fics así, pásate por el Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos" y comparte conmigo y con nuestros compañeros foreros. Te ha hablado Nikko y te deseo, Buenas Noches… XD

 **Nos vemos pronto**

 **De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


End file.
